1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power conservation technology, and more specifically, to mechanisms that reduce the power consumption of the transmitter/receiver circuit when communicating information over a wireless network.
2. Background and Related Art
Computers now come in a wide variety of forms including even portable devices such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and even mobile telephones. In order to facilitate mobility, such portable devices have some differences as compared to desktop computers. Specifically, in order to allow for greater convenience and mobile access to information, portable devices are often connected to a wireless network as opposed to having a hardwired network connection. In addition, it is often impossible (or at least inconvenient) to plug in portable devices to a fixed electrical connection such as a wall plug since such a fixed power connection would limit the location of the portable device to a specific area. Accordingly, to facilitate portability, such portable devices often work on battery power even though they are also capable of being connected to a fixed power source.
The faster power is consumed, the more often the user of the portable device has to go through the inconvenience of recharging and/or replacing the battery. In some cases, a replacement battery or recharging source may not be available when the battery runs out leaving the user without the use of the portable device whatsoever. Accordingly, reduced power consumption (or at least the option to reduce power consumption) is particularly advantageous in such portable devices.
A major consumer of power in portable devices that are connected with a wireless network is the transmitter/receiver circuit that is responsible for transmitting over and receiving from the wireless network. Accordingly, what would be advantageous are methods and computer program products that reduce the power consumption of the transmitter/receiver circuit.